eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Fear Transforms pt.1
Synopsis On the Prometheus, Gwen is in her aunt and uncle's old quarters looking over all the data she collected along with the Shepards and is trying to figure it what the Creators were doing on Aegis 7. She is then joined by Jeff who goes on to share a comforting moment about Gwen's parents and her belief in god. That if not for events, the two of them may never have met. They then kiss and share the bed together for the night. Meanwhile at the caverns, Ken had made his way back into the Egg Chamber where he stumbled upon a glowing panel as one of the black containers opens up and black ooze bubbles out of it. Back at the Prometheus the next morning, The crew is woken up by Marek who calls them into the Bridge where they discover that control panels had been removed by someone or something. As they look around for clues, they are soon introduced to the culprit, the sphere that Isaac brought back the other day. Kori recognizes it as a Ghost, a device that was used on a planet called Alpha Prime as a way to connect with the main server on the planet. The sphere unfortunately doesn't remember it's past and hoped that by connecting with the server it would remember something. The Ghost going by the name of Sphere doesn't find any clues, but does reveal a message that Ken sent earlier leading to the crew to prepare to return to the temple. Back in the temple, the team returned including Marek, Sphere, and Kori who was having a hard time adjusting to her new suit. As they made there way deeper into the cavern, Isaac learns more about Zamaron from Kori and Sphere who despite not remembering his past, has an extensive database on different planets. After talking about her planet, Kori becomes depressed from missing her home, but brightens up when Isaac offers to convince the others to take her back on the Prometheus after their mission was over. Soon the group splits up, Gwen, Jeff, Kori, Sphere, and Marek head for the room with the large head, while Rei and Isaac go to investigate a different room the PUPs found. As team one makes their way back to the Head room, Gwen and Kori talk about Isaac's blushing and nervousness around her before when he brought up her kissing him After a few tries, Gwen explains to Kori that kissing is something that two people that are in love do which makes Kori blush and becomes embarrassed. As the conversation continues, they finally reach the Head room where they discover a different door that wasn't there the day before. They venture inside to find a room that looked like a lab where memories of being experimented on flood Kori's mind as she falls to her knees in mental pain. Gwen manages to snap her out of it before Jeff finds Ken's video cam which revealed that he found John Shepard before disappearing in a bright light. The team finds John in a chamber which they open to discover that he is still alive. John revealed that he's the only survivor and that he was wrong about everything before he starts to change the same way the head did in the med lab. Meanwhile, Rei and Isaac make their way to the room the PUP drone found to discover the Creators' navigation room. Rei activates the console with shows a large hologram of the map the Creators' made of the universe which leaves Isaac and Rei in awe. After the hologram deactivates, they discover a Creator asleep in a chamber, similar to the hypersleep chambers. Before the two can study it, they are informed by Gwen of finding Isaac's dad, and the two bolt back to the group to get John help. Category:Chapters